herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me
You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me is the fifth episode of The Court. It was uploaded on June 4, 2013. Synopsis Jayden tries an experiment which gives him the personality of his friends. Tye & Tyler must find a way to bring the old Jayden back before they lose him forever! Introduction Bringing back the old fashioned introduction, it starts of with Jayden posing for the camera in a "selfie" fashion, it then continues with Jayden filming which we then come to Tyler, scoffing down a sandwhich. The camera cuts to a door opening with Tye sitting on the end of the bed, masturbating, he turns around before smacking into the wall and giving the rude finger to the camera. The last cuts to someone scanning through the pantry/cupboard, the person turns around revealing them to be Munchy. The Court logo appears. Plot The video starts with Jayden explaining to Tye about Corey falling on his head when he was a baby and that if Jayden was to fall on his head he would turn out to be like Corey for a little while. Tye disapproves of the idea but lets Jayden try it anyway. He asks Tyler to hit him really hard on the head, to which he does... Only to get knocked out by Jayden for punching him to hard. As Jayden notices a Sons Of Anarchy poster by the door, Munchy walks in and the door smashes Jayden in the head knocking Jayden out for a few seconds. When they go to investigate and see if he is okay, Jayden starts screaming and crying as if Corey would (which he never actually does as of yet) Tye goes to check if he is okay and accidentally knocks Jaydens hat to which Jayden suddenly springs out of his "Corey persona" and enters his "Jason (The Bully) persona" warning Tye not to touch the hat, Tye walks off frustrated and annoyed. Later on, Jayden has Cole's stutter and asks Munchy why he eats so much food. Munchy ignores the question and offers him a dog biscuit, to which Jayden eats which switches him to his "Dylan persona" Jayden, spitting out the dog biscuit and starts swearing and having spasms as if he had tourettes. Tye starts getting suspicious and notices that since he hit his head he has been acting strange. He goes to look for Jayden outside. Yelling out Jaydens name, Tye finds him around the side of the house where he has adopted his "Tye persona" Tye completely unaware that Jayden has the same attitude and personality as him, follows Jayden back inside to which Jayden tells him to "stop following him" (which is something Tye would say) Tye getting even more frustrated follows him into a bedroom where Jayden thinks he is alone. As he prepares to start playing with himself, he looks up and sees Tyler sitting in the corner staring at him, just as Tye walks in. Jayden tells Tyler to get out of his room to which Tye says "this is my house" Jayden tells Tye that he is him to which Tye awkwardly walks out leaving Jayden in the room with Tyler who is soon kicked out. Jayden starts playing guitar before getting bored and sitting in the exact same spot Tyler was sitting in moments ago, he sits for a good 5 minutes before getting up and entering his "Munchy persona" he goes out to the garage, sits down and starts eating. Tye pops up from behind him and suddenly grabs the door and slams it into Jaydens head multiple times. This once again knocks out Jayden but he wakes up seconds later as him old self again to which Tye & Tyler are happy about. Jayden walks out ready to party and fuck shit up again. Trivia *First & Last appearance of Munchy *The title of this episode is a reference of Randy Newman's - You've Got A Friend In Me (Toy Story Theme) & the (Few) referencing to Jayden obtaining his friends personalities. *It is unknown where Munchy went half way through the episode or how he even appeared in the first place. *This episode may take place a long time after The Bully as Tye mentions that Jayden is acting like "Corey & '''JASON" '''who is spectulated to be The Bully, even though Tye killed him at the end of that episode, meaning either: #The bully never died & they became friends with him. #The bully is still dead and they only remember him from him getting annoyed when people touched his hat and Corey calling him Jason. *(Note: Their hair have all gotten longer since the last episode, indicating that it takes place long after The Bully) *The songs Jayden attempts to play on the guitar are: **Pantera - Cemetary Gates **Deep Purple - Smoke On The Water *When Jayden has the "Tyler persona" and is sitting in the corner it's an obvious reference to Paranormal Activity. *This is the first time since Pennyboards where the introduction actually introduces the characters in the episode and it's also the final time this is used. **This is also the last time the original logo & theme is used before the logo has a different font & the theme song has changed from the Imma Try It Out (VIP Edit) to a modified version of the intro to Nutbush. *This is the second time "nek minnit" has been heard, said or used in The Court. The first being in The Bully when the bully knocks Jayden out. *It's revealed in this episode that Tye lives with his dad. This is noted by Jayden when he notices the Sons Of Anarchy poster in the garage. However, he is never seen & his name is never mentioned either. Category:The Court Category:Episodes